


Slayer Haikus

by thecarlysutra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-06
Updated: 2008-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fool for Love" Slayer haikus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slayer Haikus

  
This wasn't my choice.  
Chinese women serve. Tell my  
Mother I'm sorry.

I was built for this.  
Gonna miss the dance. Tell my  
Robin I'm sorry.  



End file.
